Track rollers used on track-type machines such as excavators and tractors are subject to extremely high levels of stress and wear due to the conditions that track-type machines frequently operate under. While operating in extreme conditions, such as hilly and rocky terrains, track rollers are more prone to getting damaged. Consequently, such track rollers are plagued with relatively high service costs, short wear life and numerous other problems with their operation. One of such problems arises from the need to constantly keep the track rollers well lubricated. Operating track-type machines on difficult terrains frequently causes the leakage of lubrication fluid from the bearing assembly of the track roller into other areas of the track roller. This results in increased service costs for repairing the leak or replacing the entire track roller assembly. Other problems associated with track roller designs in the past include constructing assemblies with high part counts, complex manufacturing processes and handling liquid lubricants during construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,393 discusses an example of a liquid lubricated track roller assembly design. A pair of laterally spaced end caps receive a shaft and serve to support the shaft within a dead-end bore which is defined by a cylindrical inner wall and an end wall. A bearing assembly is mounted in the bore and interposed between the end cap and the shaft and includes a sleeve-type cylindrical bushing fixedly supported by the inner wall and a disc-type thrust washer secured to the end wall. A vertically extending channel formed within the end wall receives a liquid lubricant, such as oil that may be introduced to the roller assembly through a port. Although this patent teaches the use of bushings and thrust washers, it fails to address the longstanding problem of preventing lubricating fluid leaks that are prone to occur, such as under extreme operating conditions.